you are the new student! CLOSED
by SerpentineWizard12
Summary: A group of new students (Your OCs) are coming to the DWMA! They have very interesting stories and are excited about the adventure that awaits them... except for when a new Kishin comes. It is up to this group of the 'new kids' to stop him, but can they do it? (my ocs are in it to, but i will not use them in the main plot). Only 5 weapon spots left! CLOSED
1. form

_**Hey, peeps! This is my new Oc thingy! Your oc is one of the new students at the DWMA! You can onlu submit ONE character! I will be taking 5 meisters and 6 weapons. You will be paired by whoever i think your character will go best with! Here is the form!**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality (atleast one sentence, plz!):

History:

Family:

Looks (Be descriptive):

.hair:

.eyes:

.skin:

.mouth:

.nose:

.figure:

.height:

.weight:

Clothing (be descriptive, or link me a pic):

Meister or Weapon (cannot be both):

Crush (it can be an existing character):

Friends (can be existing characters):

What personality would you prefer your character be partnered with (at least one sentence):

If your character is a meister, would you like one or two partners?:

Anything else?

IMPORTANT!: i cannot insure the survival of your character, but if you REALLY do not wnat you character to die, please type your username here:

_**Thanks! I cannot wait to see who you come up with! if you can, please link me a pic of your character!**_


	2. A warm welcome (Maka & Kisa POV)

Tick tock tick tock. The clock can't simply move any faster, can it? Only thirty minutes until they arrive. Only thirty more minutes, than comes the moment we have all been waiting for. Only thirty… no, wait, twenty-nine more minutes. It can't be that long; I mean think about how fast minutes normally pass! This will be a breeze! Ugh! Still twenty-nine minutes! How long can sixty damn seconds be?

I am seriously getting agitated! Kid and I were picked to help these new kids fit in, and I can't even be patient enough as to let them get here! I mean, what if I have to show around some silent teen that is emotionally stunted and has no interest in walking around the entire DWMA campus? How boring will that be? And here I am, not even being able to sit still for twenty-nine minutes!

I slowly lift my seemingly one hundred pound head off of the desk. My eyes are filled with tire and boredom. All we have been doing for three hours straight is sit outside the DWMA doors and wait for these new kids to arrive! With only twenty-nine (no, twenty eight) minutes left, the students were getting extra amped up and ready to meet these mysterious people. It had been weeks since the flyer had first been posted. Lord death had chosen Kid and I out of all the other students to be the tour guides, therefore we have to meet them thirty minutes prior to the rest of the class.

"Yo, Kid?" I am getting so bored; I forget to use proper grammar.

"Oh, yes, Maka? What is it?" He doesn't seem to be bored what so ever. I will never fully understand this dude. He looks at me with those huge golden eyes of his. The light from the chortling sun beams off those glassy orbs and nearly blinds me.

"When will they get here? I'm so bored!" I fall from my previous sitting position into more of an "I was trying to sit up but my back failed" position against one of the large stonewalls of the DWMA.

The young reaper chuckles a bit, but not in an offending way.

"Well, the group of new students is supposed to come in about… twenty five minutes. But we have a dilemma." His eyes sink a bit to the ground. Suddenly more interested, I return to my more confident posture and stare at him, emerald eyes meeting gold.

"What do you mean "a dilemma"? Has the date been set back?"

"No, it is more serious than that. You see, only one of the meisters actually has a partner, right now." I am in full interest.

"Oh? Which one?"

"I am not exactly sure, but it is one pair of girls, Lacy and Lexxi. They are a very powerful pair. I wouldn't be surprised if Lexxi became the next Death Scythe."

My eyes are wide open, now. This girl must really be strong. To be predicted as the next death scythe and not even be a student yet? What kind of girl was this Lexxi?

"Only, Lacy is very mentally scarred and only has Lexxi to turn to for help. I'm not quite sure how this can help them. If the meister is not strong, the weapon in not of much use, either."

"Oh. Well, what are some of Lexxi's abilities?"

"I am pretty sure my father said she was some sort of wakizashi," now I am confused.

"A what now?"

"A wakizashi is a sort of mini katana sword. They were used much by samurai back in the day."

"Oh. So she's a sword meister."

"Yes, I do believe so."

There was an awkward silence that followed. It lingered in the air for a while before we heard some noises come from a few yards away. I instantly jump to my feet.

"Kid, they're here!"

"Ah, so they are!"

And sure enough, a crowd of new faces sprung up before our eyes.

There were a couple of the kids that stood out to me, such as one boy with chocolate skin and a white jacket that seemed to be a bit to big, for it fell past his fingertips, or another girl with poufy white hair held up in a side ponytail. She must be an albino, like Soul.

"Okay," Kid Sais. "Let's get this started, shall we? My name is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. We are delighted to have you at our school… just exactly what are you doing with your hair pulled to the side like that, little missy?" His words must be directed at that albino girl. "It must be pulled to the back, otherwise it is not in exact symmetry! Don't you know anything?" He is fuming!

"Hey, hey, Kid! Calm down. She's new here."

"That doesn't excuse her from looking like THAT!" I look over at the girl. She is blushing slightly, but seems to remain pretty chill about this argument. I quickly mouth, "I'm sorry" to her, and she smiles to me in return. This seems like a nice kid!

After about five minutes, I get Kid to calm down.

"Okay, continuing onward. If all weapons would kindly follow me, Meisters follow Maka." I see about half of the crowd separate, but when I look back over, two figures are still standing at the steps. One even seems to be crying!

Oh, that must be Lacy and Lexxi. They really won't leave each other's side.

"Hey, Kid. What do we do with them?" I point over at the duo.

"Oh, you can guide them. They only do good when they are together."

"Okay." I turn my focus to the two girls. "Hey, you two!" They instantly turn around. A brown haired girl hides behind the other one. That must be Lacy. "Both of you come join this group. They seem relieved as they rush over to meet the rest of the meisters.

I turn around to talk to Kid, but notice that he has already vanished.

I spin back to the throng of meisters (and Lexxi).

"Alright! Your first day at Shishuben! How exciting! Now come along! We have a long tour ahead of us!" I look through the crowd once more and notice one girl panting out of her mind! It must have been the stairs that got her. I remember my first time walking up those crazy things! Her hair is dark brown and falls in bangs over her left eyes. When she raises her head to capture the soft breeze, I see the most beautiful indigo eyes that I could have ever though to exist! Those dark bangs of hers are stuck to her forehead with sweat. Same goes with her clothes. It's a good thing she was swearing shorts and a sleeveless top! Why am I wearing this thick black coat anyway? No matter, I walk over to her. She needs a bit of encouragement.

"Hey. What's your name?" She looks at me, a bit startled.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! My name's Merci. You're Maka, correct?"

I smile at her.

"Correct. That's one heck of a stair climb, huh? I couldn't stand it the first time I came here!

Merci rolls her eyes at me.

"No, I absolutely loved it." I could sense the sarcasm in her voice. It may be a bit tricky for this girl to find a good partner.

That's when it hits me. Maybe I could just look at their souls really quickly and tell them who they are looking for!

"Alright, I need you all to form a line in front of the steps." They quickly do as told, but Merci seems to have a bit of trouble finding her way there.

"Being a meister, myself, I can see into your souls. So I will do a quick look through and see what personality you might be looking for in a partner.

I start with the chocolate skinned boy. His soul seems a bit introverted and sensitive.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, um, it's Yin." He certainly has that shy essence to him.

"Okay, Yin. You are looking for a partner who is a bit more impatient or harsh to balance out your soul wavelength."

"Alright, thanks." He gives me a sheepish smile.

"My name is Nerissa. Nice to meet you," Sais one girl. She looks like she is trying to tune out everyone around her. Giving a quick soul peek, I can see that she is good at hiding her emotions, but she has a happy and bright center, which I am guessing she only shows to her closest of friends.

"Hello, Nerissa. From what I can tell, you are great at tuning out what you find unimportant or unnecessary. I would suggest you look for a partner who is more laid back or doesn't really care about much, maybe even lazy." I think she was only half paying attention. "Okay?"

Her head snaps back to my direction and she regains her focus.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry."

I move onto the next kid, Tamashi, who is a laidback and worry free fighter. He seems pretty relaxed about almost everything, so I suggest for him a more demanding or stuck up partner.

I soon go through each of the new students, predicting which partner is for them, than I lead them into the huge building. One kid, a boy named Chris, stops walking for a minute. He sulks his head and keeps a down expression.

"Meisters, if you would please head into the next room, wait for me there.

I quickly walk over to the boy and place my hand on his shoulder.

He seems startled for a minute.

"You're Chris, right?" He looks up at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like something is bothering you. Care to talk about it right now?" He gives a huge sigh and looks towards the ground again.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't deal with change very well. It always upsets me." He starts to walk off in the direction of the other meisters.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses, there."

He looks slightly confused, but stops anyway.

"I just want to make sure you understand this; we are always here to help you. If you ever need anything, just find Kid or I, got it?"

He smiles a bit, a weak smile.

"Yeah, okay." He continues for the door, but I don't stop him this time. I follow close at his heals before I enter the door as well.

We continued our tour, and three hours later, I stood with the four girl meisters and one weapon in front of the girl's dorm rooms.

"Alright, I will now separate you into dorms, three per room." All of the girls, even Lacy, seem excited to be living at school. I wonder why that is?

"First room, Lacy, Lexxi, and Kisa." I watch as the three girls step out from the crowd. It was the Albino girl, who I am guessing is Kisa and the inseparable partners. "Your room number is C5, or room C on the fifth floor." The girls quickly thank me and run off excitedly to their room.

I take a look at the two remaining girls. Wait, three. There is one girl standing in front of me of whom I don't remember. She must be one of the weapons who Kid sent over. I am correct, for I soon see two more girls line up beside the rest, than another, and than one more. Soon my original group of two turns to six. Perfect!

"Okay, than, Merci. You will be dorm mates with…" I read the souls of two girls really quickly. "Vanessa and Alyson." The three girls look excited enough, although one of them, Vanessa, seems super ticked off and does not want to be here. I can hear the sarcasm in her voice when she comments "How wonderful".

"Your room is A3, or room A on the third floor." They walk off, two of them smiling, one sulking.

"Thanks, Maka-san!" replies Merci.

I turn my head to the three remaining girls. Two weapons and a meister. This should get interesting.

"Alright, you three go to room T4, or room T on the fourth floor."

They all run off, seeming very excited to be in a group together. That was an easy friendship.

Soon, it is only Kid and I standing outside of the girl's dorm.

"I do hope they find everything easy enough." He says.

"Yeah, me too. So when is that new kid party thing?'

"Tomorrow at eight PM. Sharp. All of the new kids are required to be there. Please inform them of that soon." I smile at him.

"Will do!" With that, I head off into the girl's dorm.

**_Kisa's POV_**

Oh, this is so exciting! I have been put in a room with two really nice girls, the only ones who have actually become partners. They don't seem to be the type to make fun of my condition (being Albino), but you never know.

Lacy is super quiet, and seems to talk to herself sometimes. I forgot what you call that. Was it Schizophrenia? I think so. That just means that you hear and see things that aren't actually there. They can even tell you to do bad things or make the wrong decisions. It can even drive some people off the wall!

But Lexxi seems to keep her under control most of the time. She is super sweet, one of the kindest girls I have ever met. We can get into multiple conversations pretty quickly. Lacy just sits there, although she can throw out a couple of comments from time to time.

"So, Kisa, tell me about your past," Lexxi says with a curious undertone.

"Oh, um, I don't really like to talk about my past. Why do you want to know?" I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Oh, no reason. I am a very accepting person, so you don't have to worry about judgment. Little Lacy here has had a horrible past, what with her Schizophrenia and all." So I was right. She does have Schizophrenia. In that case, maybe I can trust this girl. She seems to be taking Lacy's past lightly, and can deal with it as though it were her own.

"Well, if you insist.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I was always picked on at school for being an Albino. I didn't have much self-confidence, so I was continuously dropping out of classes, therefore failing my grades." Lexxi puts a hand on my shoulder with sympathy. Her touch is gentle and filled with ease.

"I think you look lovely, no matter what skin tone you are," she said, a smile spread across her face.

"Well, thanks, but that's not all to my story. If it were, I would have no problem telling you about it." Her hand retreats and she face becomes interested again.

"Tell me more."

"Okay, well, I also had a bad home life with an abusive Father who constantly did… bad things… to my body. I lived like that for most of my life, and began to hallucinate and hear things that were not there. I, too, have Schizophrenia. That's the end of my story." I hear a dead silence come afterwards, which ended when Lexxi wrapped her comforting arms around me.

"And that's why I am here. To make you feel better." I am shocked. Why was she being so nice to me? All I did was tell her a one minute long story of my life.

Anyways, I return the hug. It felt nice, finally having someone to care for me.

Our hug is broken by an odd noise. It was a voice, but it was super quiet and has a shaky undertone. It must be Lacy.

"So… you understand? I thought that… that I was the only one."

I looked at her with shock.

"I do understand, don't I? I thought the same thing up until now. That I was the only one." She smiles at me with a soft, tiny smile.

"Thank you… for understanding." She than stopped talking for a bit.

"Now, than," said Lexxi, breaking the silence yet again. "Tomorrow is a weekend, so how about we go shopping or something?" Lacy and I both seem satisfied with this suggestion, so we make lists of the best shopping centers and market places. Maybe this place won't be so bad, after all.

_**I will have the rest of the students **_

_**up in the next chapter!**_


End file.
